What Use to Be Sin
by Crimson Leafs
Summary: Post war. Draco Malfoy and Charlie Weasley are both in love with Hermione Granger. Ron is being a total arse, and Harry and anger issues. Who will Hermione pick? HG/DM, or HG/CW...
1. Chapter 1

Malfoy examined his face in the mirror, a large, circler bruise had set around his left eye.

"Bitch," he hissed under his breath poking at his discolored flesh. He dared not flinch when he touched it, he was a man and wouldn't let a little thing like this weaken him. He would get his revenge. The filth mudblood, dared to touch the Malfoy prince. She automatically moved to the top of his list, Potty and Weasel could wait, for the time being. Besides if he was cleaver enough he could have revenge on the golden trio, all at once and thru her.

Her, his thoughts settled on the doe-eyed, mudblood. He hated her, almost more than anyone else, almost. He had meant her on their first train to Hogwarts, nearly three years ago. He remembered it like it was yesterday…

He had found a compartment with his friends since infancy. Crabb, Goyal, Pansy, and Blaise. They all sat laughing at the expense of the new golden child. The famous Harry Potter, he dared turn his orphaned nose up at a Malfoy when offered a hand in friendship, the git.

Then the door slid open and in the door way a small bushy brown haired girl stood her hands on either side of the door frame as she leaned her body in and scanned the room. "Has anyone see a toad? A boy named Neville lost one." She asked her voice was sweet yet authoritive. He felt a blush rising to his cheeks, she was so sure of her self as her eyes conveyed to each of them and rested on himself. He felt his heart race and his pulse quicken as she smiled innocently at him.

"No, now get out!" He hardly recognized his own voice as he yelled at her. Her large brown eyes turned from concern to detest. Then without another word she turned and gracefully exited the box not bothering to look back once. He felt his stomach drop, a sense of relief and an odd feeling of regret when she left. But non of his friends had notices, no they slapped his back and cheered him for his cheek.

"You are defiantly a Slytherin," Blaise, said slapping Draco on the back. Draco felt a sense of power, perhaps he would gain his father's love yet.

The sorting ceremony stared, He intensely watched Professor McGonagall as she called the first name. "Hermione Granger!" everyone looked around and then he saw her, the girl from the train. She walked with grace her head held high. He watched her pretty face, looking for nerves, she however was a picture of calm assertiveness, She perched on top off the stool and McGonagall placed the ruddy old hat on her bushy head.

Pansy giggled behind him " I was sure the hat wouldn't fit over the tangled mess she apparently calls hair." Malfoy shook his head clearing it of Pansy's stupid remark. Slytherin, he whispered to him self hoping that the Hermione girl's calm nerves earned her a place in the most noble of houses.

"Gryffindor," the hat yelled for all to hear. The celebrations from the Gryffindor table was so loud no one heard Draco curse.

The rest of the sorting was quick, placing Malfoy and all his friends in Slytherin, a harsh frown settled on his face when Potter and another Weasly was placed in Gryffindor taking their seats on either side of his Hermione Granger. Draco said her name over and over to him self determined not to forget it.

There had been a small amount of space in the beginning of their first year, when she was always alone, no one talked to her, she did not have friends as he did. He considered offering her a sort of friendship, one that would never be observed by any of his Slytherin peers. If she hadn't been a Gryffindor it may have been different, he was a Malfoy and couldn't take the chance of soiling his families name, not for the likes of her.

Then everything changed it wasn't soon before every student in the school knew exactly which students came from pureblood lines, half-blood lines, and which of the small few where muggle born, mudbloods.

Her name was among them.

He could hardly look at her.

Hermione Granger, indeed she had been playing the part of wizard.

What with her being a know-it-all, teachers pet; who would expect for it to all be a show of sorts to hide what she really was, unworthy. Hermione Granger was unworthy of his notice and so he was determined to hate her, ignore her very existence. A very hard and minuscule task it became, she was everywhere. Mocking him at every turn, raising her hand when any question was asked, not waiting to be called on before she blurted out the correct answer.

How was he going to prove himself if she out shined him, the filthy mud blood. Malfoy was careful to sneer at her as often as possible, he wanted to intimidate her, he wanted her to recognize his superior birth right, and most of all for her to know that he hated her. She however did not know how to be intimidated, most the time she simply ignored him. That just fed his unhealthy anger towards her.

Then the stupid mudblood, dared to test his patience further by befriending his enemies.

He hadn't considered her an enemy until she untied with Potter and Weasly, until that moment she had only been competition. He watched her often enough with the pair, smiling shyly at the poor weasel, or genuinely laughing at something Potter whispered in her ear. Draco doubted anything that could come out of Potter's mouth could be that funny. He leered at her, at them. He hated them all.

Then he was made Slytherin seeker, second year. He would prove is worth on a broom. Flint escorted the team to the field only to find the Gryffindor team already practicing. It wasn't beyond Malfoy to look, he knew she would be in the stands, she always came to Potter's practices. Draco scanned the field nonchalantly as he only half way listened to the Quidditch captains argue. He was careful to maintain a bored look when his eyes settled on the pair setting too close sharing a blanket. He couldn't contain the deep frown that settled on his brow, he pushed his way forward to show his new position and the new brooms his father bought for the team.

Her voice rang out clear as a bell, " At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way on, they got on pro talent." Her eyes bore into his, she hadn't spoke to him since the train, he wanted to smile at her, he wanted to trace the pad of his thumb along that know-it-all mouth, but most of all he wanted to pull her out of the red haired bastard's arms and murder Weasely for touching her.

He watched her closely as the weasel ran his hand up her arm and rested on her shoulder. He couldn't hold back, only she could get such a raw reaction from him, his palms became sweaty, his face red, he couldn't think of what to say to her, but everyone waited to hear his crude remark, "No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mud blood." He growled in his throat, a clear intake of breaths echoed from every Gryffindor, while the Slytherins snicker slyly behind their hands.

He watched the weasel step in front of her determined to defend her honor. "Eat slugs," Weasley screamed his wand pointed at Draco. There was no time to react, but luck was on Malfoy's side when the spell back fired and the red-headed git began puking up slugs. Draco watched her face, and saw the concern written across it. Would she look at him like that if the spell had hit him? Malfoy doubted it, and rightly so , he had just crossed the line from being an academic rival to being her enemy in every since.

The bathroom door creaked open and Malfoy was drawn back to the present. He took one last look in the mirror at his black eye then turned to see who had invaded his privacy. It was Pansy. Her hips swaying seductively towards him, pushing him against the sink and pressing her body into his. He gave her a sly grin knowing all too well what she was after.

A gasp got caught in her throat as she saw his black eye. "That bitch, I'll tear her apart." Pansy exclaimed.

Draco grabbed Pansy painfully by the arm. "No. I will have my revenge, this is my fight, and oh how I'm going to enjoy it." His voice was low sensual. Pansy shivered against him. "Is there anything I can do?" she asked, hopefully. He grinned wickedly letting her know exactly what he wanted. She did not hesitate unzipping his pants.

He watched Pansy's head bob up and down as she pleasured him, his mind drifting off to another. The mud blood had proved her self resourceful, this year he thought. Even though all her hard work was done in vain. He had actually out smarted the brilliant little bitch. The best witch of her age, ever, ha! She was a muggle, not a witch. She wasted all that time helping that oaf prepare for a trail that had been decided the moment the beast attacked him. Draco knew he had provoked the creature, but too see the looks on the trio's face at the execution had been worth it. Especially her reaction. She had lost it, hitting him. Draco had to admit, she had a mean right hook, but that didn't mean he was going to let her off easy. No, as long as she's tortured him, it was now her turn to be tortured, and he was just the man for the job. He let Pansy finish him off, the mudblood bitch's face, and name flashing across his brain as he came.

%%%%%%

Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor tower alone from the Great Hall. She had enough parting for one night, Harry and Ron stayed behind telling and retelling the cover story of their confrontation with Sirius Black to anyone who would listen. Her eyes grew heavy it had been a long year, yet she had made it. Double the work load, helping to save two innocent life's, she still had to finish packing,. It wasn't like her to procrastinate but her mind had been too stretched with more important thoughts. She no longer had the time turner and felt the sting of the lost luxury. She had to catch up on her preparations for home, and if she was lucky a bit of sleep.

She was on the fourth floor stairs when she heard the harsh voice attack her from behind, she didn't have enough time to react with a counter curse as her wand flew out of her hand and over the stair well. She was cursed a second time by a silencing spell, she turned to see her attacker but a hand shot out painfully gripping her hair pulling her head back and jabbing a wand into her throat.

"Squib, don't fight me." She reckoned the voice and her struggles became more frantic. Malfoy. He wanted revenge, for her hitting him, fear crept in her mind for whatever he had in store for her. He pulled her off the stair well and into an empty class room. He tossed her angry into the room and locked the door, obviously he didn't want them to be interrupted. He muttered a charm to sound proof the room before removing the hex from his prey.

Hermione felt the silent curse lift and at once began to scream. Malfoy laughed. "I thought you were suppose to be cleaver. I muffled the room." He pointed out.

"We all know how well your charms hold. If there is even a possibility you made a mistake help will becoming." She said, her eyes slanting hatefully at him.

Malfoy covered the space between them, pushing her against the wall pinning her in place. He sneered down at her trying not to notice the soft feminine smell of wildflowers drift from her person, or the angry, defiant way she maintained eye contact.

"How did you do it?" He asked watching her face in case she lied.

"Do what?" She asked, her breath was hot on his face. He had to maintain control.

"The fuck'n, beast. I know you and Potter where behind it. I want to know how." He demanded.

She smiled. " I don't have to tell you a thing, you prick." She said coldly, knowing that her indifference would piss him off more than her defiance.

"I will break you." He told her. "I know spells that your cleaver little head would never imagine doing. I'll torture you into submission."

"Do your worse, Malfoy, I don't expect more from you then the dark underbelly of a serpent." Her eyes bore in to him. He felt as if she were reading his thoughts. He became disgracefully aroused by the slag in his arms.

"You are nothing but a filthy muggle, bitch." He scowled. She bit her bottom lip. He couldn't help but wonder what her lip would taste like between his teeth.

She slapped him.

Malfoy's face turned even darker, brooding.

She raised her hand to smack him again, he caught her wrist and slammed both her arms painfully against the wall. He shifted his grip on her, taking both her small wrists in on of his large hands, pointing his wand back at her slender neck. He fought the urge to taste her creamy flawless skin. He did however let his eyes wonder up and down her small frame.

"Your not special, skin and bones, wild and tangled weeds for hair, too pale from spending hours on hours in a library learning things you have no right to know. Weasley and Potter's buck-tooth whore." He searched her face hoping to see tears forming in her chocolate eyes, she spat on him.

He moved his wand from her neck and wiped her saliva off him. She took the chance to knee him in the groin. He fell hard to the floor, she ran for the door.

She couldn't get the lock to unlatch she didn't have her wand. Malfoy grabbed another handful of hair throwing her to the floor. "You want to play dirty, Granger?" Malfoy felt himself getting harder, he was no longer in control the bitch had finally driven him over the edge. He would show her. Her who thinks she's better than a Malfoy. His revenge would be to take what they coveted. Her.

Malfoy didn't hear the door slam open or the words Potter used to knock him across the room he watched befuddled as Weasly scooped a limp Hermione in his arms and gently wrapped his cloak protectively around her, soothing her. The three turned to leave the room, Malfoy couldn't hold the words back, " Best be keeping a better eye on her, I would say." Malfoy snickered picking himself up off the floor.

They said nothing leaving Malfoy staring after them disappointed.

Malfoy had scared himself. He would of raped her if they hadn't stopped him; the realization came to him not moments after they left the room.

How could he of been so weak. How is it she alone could get such a reaction from him. He would stay away from her if it killed him, he decided, she was dangerous.

He reached up to itch his nose. The uncomfortable sensation spread across his face and down his neck. He couldn't help but scratch, " What the?" He asked himself. Then he remember, she had spit on him.

There was magic even in her saliva. He pondered for a moment what sensations she could create in the throws of passion. Anger, had been the apparent emotion behind the rash he had for nearly two months that summer.

_~A/N: (incase anyone cared, Harry and Ron knew where to go to rescue her, or assumed she was in danger because of the Marauder map)_


	2. Chapter 2

The Qudditch world cup had been an event of endurance for Malfoy. He hadn't expected to see her there, let alone, to be setting right behind her. He had told his mother all about them, especially her.

Malfoy's father had known about them for ages, Lucius had made a point in asking about Potter and finding out who his closest friends were. Now, more than ever, Draco, wished he hadn't mentioned her muggle parents.

Draco hated the censuring looks Lucius was giving Granger, looks of dismay, that only Draco had the right to intimidate her with. Lucius leaned over and whispered something in Narcissa's ear, she did not acknowledge whatever it was. Lucius then exchanged hard word's with Weasely's father. Draco couldn't help himself, he just wanted to hear her voice, he didn't care what insult she spat at him as long as she acknowledged his presences.

"Nice summer?" he asked leaning down to whisper the rest in Hermione's ear, "I had a rash for two months after you spat on me, Granger, turns out I am allergic to mudbloods." He hissed, before he leaned back to his set and waited for her answer. She simply ignored him. He heard Weasely's comment about him being a slimy git and saw Hermione smile warmly at Weasely, reaching up and tuck a loose hair behind the toe rag's ear.

Malfoy cursed. His mother took his hand in hers and squeezed it tight. He couldn't help but smile as the match started.

He watched most the game, actually in truth he watched her watch the game. He never realized how into Qudditch she got. The veela came out and danced their enchanting dance he watched as Weatherbe and Potty disgrace them selves drooling over the creatures, he however couldn't help drool over the creature in front of him. She laughed and sang as the Irish took the game. Potter and the Weasleys couldn't keep their hand to themselves, particularly the toe rag, and a handsy git, Draco did not know the bastard's name, only that he worked with dragons. They all took turns hugging her close and kissing her cheeks in victory. He wanted to thrash them into the ground every time they touched her.

Then the game ended. Malfoy waited until his father turned to leave, reaching up and pulled the mudblood's hair. She refused to acknowledge that he had touched her, continuing to ignore him.

He was then forced from the box unable to slew more rude remarks in retaliation at the clumsy bastards that kept an unnecessarily protective grip around her shoulders, the dragon trainer.

Draco was escorted back to the Malfoy tent, by his parents. "You will stay here." Lucius told his wife and son. I don't want either of you leaving this tent until I return." Lucius did not wait for an answer as he Apparating out of the tent to meet the other death eaters.

Draco sat drumming his fingers on the arm rest of his chair. "What kind of trouble is he going to cause?" Draco asked his mother. Narcissa shrugged her shoulders delicately. "Okay, are they going to kill people? Are they going to kill muggles?" Draco asked. Narcissa nodded her head. "Is she in danger?" Narcissa nodded her head again. Draco was out the door in seconds, his mother did not try and stop him, as she smiled to herself.

Draco had known where they had camp. It wasn't that he stalked her, he just wanted to know where she was all the time. He had used a duplicity spell on a map that his father had setting on his desk. The map was a full lay out of the camp grounds he found her tents and with out understanding why he muttered a charm under his breath making the tents unplotable. She would be safe as long as she stayed inside, he however doubted they would think that way. He ran as fast as he could through the camp grounds hiding out side her tent. It had not yet started. He sat waiting for the death eaters to appear and start reeking havoc, her soft voice drew his attention to what was going on inside the tent.

"I could not believe your dad got such good sets, Ginny." Hermione had changed into her night gown and sat on her bed brushing her hair, she was still wound up from the exciting match they had just witnessed.

"Me either, but the minister owned dad a favor, I just wish we wouldn't of had to share the box with the stuffy old Malfoys." Ginny said, still bitter about Lucius Malfoy's attempt at her life. "That little prat didn't even seem like he enjoyed the game, Hermione, seriously he just sat sulking between his parents, like he was force to come." Ginny finished braiding her hair in to piggy tails and offered to tame Hermione's.

"He was probably just fuming from having to be so close to a mudblood, he's allergic, you know?" Hermione had imitated his deep voice as Ginny snicker loudly, obviously she had told Ginny what he said. The girls had a good laugh and then Hermione said something he would never thought possible. " I don't blame him, for the way he is. He was raised with hate in his heart. His parents taught him to hate me, they have been teaching him to hate since he was born. The sad thing is Ginny, that he doesn't know how to love. He will never love anyone, not with that much poison in his soul." Draco felt his heart constrict.

A loud blast brought him back to the presence, Weasely's father peeked out from the second tent and ducked back in. Draco heard his orders and made his way to the woods, there he would wait, he would let them come to him. He couldn't seem too eager to help, less they would be suspicious and head right for danger.

Potter was the first one he saw, closely fallowed by her, lastly the freckled face wonder as he graceful tripped over a fallen tree branch. Draco had to catch their attention, they were running straight for trouble. He didn't care if Potter or Weasley was spotted, but he would not risk her, he wouldn't let his father touch her.

He insulted the Weasle to gain their attention. Weasley told him do go suck his father's cock. Draco kept his cool; the important matter at hand was to get her to safety. "Hadn't you better hurry along? You wouldn't want her to be spotted, would you?" He asked cutting straight to the point.

Her voice was like wind chimes on a winter day as she glared at Draco, all the hate and defiance she could muster in her eyes and voice. Draco couldn't help but smirk, "What is that suppose to mean?" she asked.

"Granger, their after muggles, aren't they?" He made sure the sneer masked the gentle tone in his voice. "You wouldn't want to be showing off your knickers in mid air now, would you? Because if you do, hang around…they're moving this way and it would give us all a laugh," He added the last so not to be so transparent.

Then Potter had to go open his fuck'n mouth instead of pulling her to safety, "Hermione's a witch." He said glairing angrily at Draco, who was beginning to lose his cool for their ignorance.

"Have it your way, Potter. If you don't think they can spot a mud blood, stay where you are." Malfoy sneered.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." The fuck'n weasel tried for chivalry, again.

She touched the red headed bastard's arm pulling him away form Draco's fury.

"Never mind, Ron," her voice was soft as was her touch. Draco felt like killing Potty and the Weasel, pulling the filthy bitch to safety himself. More hateful words were exchanged until they finally turned to enter the woods. Draco couldn't help but get one more reaction from her until letting her friend lead her out of his reach.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," He sneered watching them vanish into the safety of the forest. Draco felt a small pressure let up on his chest, which he chose to ignore. He couldn't understand why he wanted to make sure that the death eater wouldn't find her. Then decided it was because the bitch's down fall belonged to him and him alone.

Draco raced back to his tent. He found his mother asleep on her antique Renaissance bed, his father had yet to return. Draco quickly undressed and climbed in to bed he fell asleep almost immediately. He did not hear Lucius return or his father ask Narcissa if Draco had obeyed his orders staying put.

Narcissa never said a word, fearful the truth may hurt more that just Lucius. Narcissa was a gifted witch, especially when it came to divinations, she knew there was a time for all to be revealed and knew well enough that if Lucius knew what was really in Draco's heart the retaliation could bring more death. Narcissa was not a death eater she did not share her parent's or husband's extreme ideals. Narcissa however never had much of a back bone unable to ever truly break away from what she had always known, it was for that she has been placed in Slytherin, for what she lacked in courage she made up for in brains, particularly in strategies planning. And it was quit apparent that Narcissa had a plan in mind for the redemption of her only son.

Lucius Malfoy was pleased with his silent wife. He knew that his heir had disobeyed and for that reason alone he was gleaming with joy. Lucius had know since before his marriage to Narcissa that she did not share the same self righteous beliefs as their ancestors, but he also understood for the safety of his family that he had to keep up pretense. Lucius had had his first inclination of his son's affection towards the mudblood his first year at Hogwarts, it had been his inquires after Harry Potter and Draco's apparent hang up on the muggle girl that gave his son away. It was only confirmed tonight. The whole Deatheater raid had been a set up for Draco to give him self up about his feeling for the girl. Lucius was all too pleased about the uncovering of his manipulation to be upset that his son had disobeyed him.

Lucius believed that the Dark Lord would return, but only to find his own demise at Potter's hands. He could see the truth in the eyes of his seer wife every day, and was too much of a practical man, not to understand that he had to keep the ones he loved safe; while, in the process insuring that after the dark lord's demise there would be future for the Malfoy legacy. So he decided that a marital bond between his pureblood son and that of a mudblood would assure their legacy.

The senior Malfoy however was not a fool by any means and required the best of any potential Malfoy bride, and out of all potential spouses for his son, pureblood or muggle born, Lucius was not blind to the fact that the strongest tie would in fact be between Hermione Granger and his son. He could hardly contain the brilliance that he felt when he thought of the possible gene pool that would flow between them. Their children would be the most powerful wizards of all time, and they would bear the name Malfoy.

Three years later…

It was time for all games to end. It was their last year at Hogwarts, and Draco was determined to set his parent's plan into motion. Not because it was the only way to save his families name from utter ruination, but because their plan happened to be exactly that which Draco had always desired, Granger.


	3. Chapter 3

As much as people contested, Ron Weasley was not an ignorant man. Undeniably he did not posses the same know how book smarts of his future wife, but then again Hermione Granger had always been in a league of her own when it came to academics. Ron's brains dabbled more along the lines of everyday intelligence. The war had been won and it was widely believed that everyone could use a bit of a vacation, especially the golden trio and Weasley clan.

They decided to spend two months in Romania with the second born Weasley, Charlie, who lived there working with dragons. Before returning to Hogwarts for their last year of school.

Of course not everyone was there, the murder of Fred Weasley did not go unnoticed, nor did the absence of one perfect, Percy Weasley, who refused to come on the grounds that work was more important than a holiday. The family mourned the lost of the beloved twin, but Ron couldn't help but notice how much the lost of Fred particularly effected, George. Ron sat beside the living half of the ornery set. Ron felt the pain, and anger radiating off from George, the sorrow that filled his brother's eyes and Ron widely acknowledged that if one twin was killed it was like killing the other.

George no longer laughed or joked; the boyish smiles and pranks were gone and the sulking seriousness of his once bouncing brother, bothered Ron more than normal words could describe. He couldn't help but try and keep company with his brother, perhaps he was the only one that noticed the desperation in George. Ron was afraid that he might do something stupid and only cause more pain to an already bleeding unit. So Ron spent his holiday setting beside his lost brother willing George through his undeniable depression.

It was because of this that Ron also noticed how others paired off, to nurse their fracture wounds. Bill and his wife, Fleur, Harry and Ginny, His mom and dad. Which left Charlie who consumed himself with work and Hermione, Ron's heart, who wallowed in the safety of a book.

Out of everyone in the Weasley family, because wither it was realized or not, Harry, and Hermione, where part of their family, Hermione seemed the hardest for Ron to reach out to. He noticed she found momentary condolences in Harry or Ginny, but too often for his liking she sought comfort from one of her books. He supposed it was the constant familiarity of knowledge that was so soothing for her to be able to hide in, an undeniable safety that would never lie or break her heart.

Ron did not know when the change took place or how he could not of realized that it had until it was almost too late. The epiphany took place at the dinner table one Sunday evening. The food was delicious and with out a thought to it Ron dug in filling his plate and heartily eating his hunger out.

It was in a moment that his gaze was pulled away from his food only to grab his goblet and gulp down the entire contents of his pumpkin juice that something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye.

It was a look on his brother Charlie's face, a look that scared Ron, one he had never seen before. It was a look of raw hunger, but not the kind of hunger that food could quench. Ron stared at his brother for a moment scared to fallow Charlie's eye line, scare of what his brother desired, would be what Ron alone desired. But curiosity soon got the better of him and Ron followed Charlie's gaze, he hesitated before looking at her, he had know the moment he saw the look in his brother's eyes, just didn't want to admit that such a betrayal was possible. But it was or maybe it wasn't. He watched Hermione for a few minutes, food still perturbing out of his mouth, she looked bored exhausted and utterly hopeless. But Ron also noticed that she didn't return Charlie's heated looks or even acknowledge the lustful way his brother stole glances her way.

Then the most settling thought came to him, perhaps she didn't know. Perchance the infatuation was one sides. Ron was finally able to swallow the remaining food in his mouth and tare his eyes away from his girl. He quickly finished his meal wanting to pull Hermione in his arms and kiss her so fully that she would never forget who she belonged to.

Charlie watched Ron jealously wisked Hermione from the table. Charlie was too smart not to understand that Ron had just caught him day dreaming about a particular young woman that had gone unappreciated for far too long. She had in fact been the object of Charlie's affections before she was even old enough for him to acknowledge such unwavering thoughts.

But she was no longer a child and it became harder and harder for Charlie to contain his glee at her woman hood, something he had been waiting for a very long time. Charlie had hoped that no one would notice the change, particularly her two best friends, but alas, Ron would not of been a true Weasley unless he had noticed Hermione's transformation.

Charlie was a reasonable man and understood the bond that linked the pair together, he would never purposely come between that bond, but then it was not below Charlie to appreciate true beauty when it was so hard to find in every day life.

He sat back in his chair resting his hands behind his head as he listened to his family take turns sharing treasured memories, Charlie couldn't help but remember the day that he first met Miss Granger, the day he arrived home for a summer holiday and was informed that Ginny and Ron's friends from school would be staying with them for the summer.

Hermione has already arrived, a few days before Charlie had. He remembered the butterflies in his stomach as the anticipation of meeting the girl built up. He had already heard enough of both friends to know that the girl was a particularly gifted witch, and though at times she could be bossy, as Ron had put it, she was a very sweet girl with an amazing big heart. Charlie could not remember the last time he had received a letter from a family member, excluding Bill, that had not contained with in it some insight about the famous Harry Potter or the extraordinarily brilliant Hermione Granger. Nerves were defiantly called for when meeting the pair that had so explicitly effected every member of his family.

Their first run in had been completely accidental. The house had been quiet when he arrived home. He found his mom in the kitchen making lunch, he snuck up behind her and gave her a huge hug and kiss, scaring the dickens out of her.

She sassed him, all the while spreading warm kisses across his burned face. "Ow, mum, Okay, okay." He begged trying to break free of her hold.

She finally relinquished him. "Charlie Weasley, is that a dragon burn on your face?" Mrs. Weasley eyed her son wearily.

" No mum, it's a sun burn, I do spend all day out doors in the hot desert sun. I forgot to put on a sun shield charm, and well," Charlie pointed to his face. He knew his mother didn't buy the lie, but felt relived when she went back to cutting her veggies. The sense of relief quickly vanished when she beginning her first degree questioning, prying in to all corners of his personal life.

When all her questions were satisfactory answered, Charlie had decided to ask a few of his own. "So is Harry here yet?" He asked reaching over and stealing a slice of a carrot.

Mrs. Weasley slapped his hand before continuing. "No not yet, But Hermione has arrived. They are all out back, playing a Qudditch game if you hurry you might be able to play a bit your self before lunch." She said.

"So the girl, is she pretty? I hear she's uncommonly smart, so that must mean she is hideous, huh?" He teased.

Mrs. Weasley turned around an all too familiar threatening look in her eyes, " Why Charles Weasley… I never… your almost as bad as the twins," she screeched. "No, for your information, Hermione Granger is a very sweet girl who happens to also be very intelligent. Well, I can't believe your… Well I did not raise you to be so shallow."

Charlie smiled unable to help him self, " Well mum, you know, you didn't actually answer my question… Don't tell me… she's _that _bad." He said already heading for the door to escape his mother's shrieks.

" That's right mister, you run, you coward." Charlie heard his mother yell from the door as he headed to the gardens to try and join the game the others had already started.

By the time he got to the old shed he could see that the teams were evenly matched up, Fred and George, against Bill, Ron and Ginny, He paused for a moment realizing that their was a body missing from the game, he couldn't see the Granger girl any where, his eye line fell to search the ground and that is when he saw her, laying on her stomach her legs bent up behind her and ankles crossed, on a gold and red plaid blanket under an old oak tree, reading a book. His breath caught in his throat as he took a moment to size the girl up. He had heard enough about her to of been able to conjure some what of an idea on what to expect, but for what ever reason, the small image in front of him was not, by far what he had imagined her to be.

Hermione Granger was beautiful. That was Charlie's first impression of the fragile looking girl laying in his parents garden. She wore muggle cloths, jean shorts and a small white tank top, her skin looked like gold silk, her long brown, curly hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. He watched as she tucked a strand behind her ear, and a small smile spread across her rose colored lips. He couldn't help but smile him self. He was immediately drawn to her, all thoughts of the game forgotten as his feet betrayed him by slowly approaching the most beautiful girl he had ever met.

"Hello," he greeted her, trying to hold the apparent nerves out of his voice.

She lifted her head to look up at him and smiled her self, " Another one? You must be Charlie. It is a pleasure to finally met you, you're an idol in the eyes of your younger bothers, particularly Ron." She said, shyness clearly not her strong point.

Charlie couldn't resists teasing her a bit, it was in his blood, after all. "That's a nice head of hair you have there, did you have a mishap with a fertilizer spell?"

Hermione studied him closely before she broke out laughing, she had been warned that Charlie was a lot like the twins. Charlie's heart did a back flip at the sound of her laughter, a huge heart-breaking grin lit up his face.

"You could say that." She allowed and Charlie couldn't help but fall in love with her at that very moment. "Gonna join the game?" She asked setting up and facing him.

"No, lunch is almost ready, maybe later. Do you mind?" He asked before taking a seat next to her on the blanket, she shook her head welcoming him to join her. "I see your not out there." He said stating the obvious.

A small blush spread across her cheeks. " I don't fly." She whispered as if it were a dark confession.

Charlie laughed, he found her honesty, delightful. "Scared?" He asked. She nodded and he understood.

"What are you reading?" He asked changing the subject.

She looked puzzled for a moment before handing the muggle book over. " My parents got it for me for my birthday, it's the Odyssey, by Homer. I know it's a muggle book, but I find it fascinating."

Charlie took the book and briefly observed the ordinary object finding it hard to keep his eyes off the extraordinary girl in front of him. "Right, Odysseus, Polyphemus, the sirens. Blood, lust and betrayal. It's a very fascinating book. I find muggle literature very intuitive. The imagination of a population that wholly reject the possible reality of magic is quit impressive, and very entertaining, Hermione." Her name felt honey on his lips, as he watched her apparent surprise that he had heard of the muggle story, let alone had read it.

"I didn't realize a Weasley could be so deep." She smiled warmly at him.

Charlie tried to refrain from allowing her praise to go straight to his head. He didn't get many compliments, and when he did they usually came from his mother.

"Does your face hurt?" Charlie looked up and saw her expression had grown very serious.

He almost laughed thanking he knew where she was leading him, "No, why?" He asked waiting for the punch line.

He hadn't expected her to reach up an touch his cheek, her thumb lightly brushed his cheek bone. A harsh breath escaped from between his lips as a small throbbing pain from her very gentle touch shivered down his body. He then realized she wasn't taking a crack at him but was asking about his burn.

" I thought you said it didn't hurt." She teased smiling again.

Charlie covered her small hand with his lowering it from his very sensitive burn. " It comes with the job." He tried to explain, " I told mom it was a sun burn." It was his turn to feel like he was revealing a deadly sin.

"I won't tell a soul." She winked, pulling her hand from his and relinquishing her book.

He couldn't help but gawk at her for a few more minutes. He didn't even try to hide his appraisal as his eyes grazed her body, her face, and hair. He heard his siblings squawking in the background allowing them to pull him from whatever peaceful trace Hermione Granger had set on him.

"Charlie!" It was Ginny that reached him first throwing her self in his arms. "When did you get here?" She asked.

"Just now," He told her barely keeping his eyes off their guest.

The twins didn't even bother stopping as they passed only taking a brief second to ruffle his hair. " Lunch!" The both exclaimed heading for the house.

Ginny bounced up racing after them.

"Charlie," Bill greeted, offering his hand and helping Charlie stand up.

Ron was the last to approach, as he walked right past his brother, not even acknowledging his presence and knelt down next to Hermione. Charlie couldn't hear what his younger brother whispered to the girl or what made her blush so scarlet, all he could do was try and follow whatever Bill was saying and watch as Ron lead her back to the house, jealously wishing it was his arm so possessively around her slender waist.

Charlie's thoughts then drifted to later that evening, and how he had volunteered to do dishes, while everyone else dispersed through out the house trying to find a moment of solitude. Charlie only wanted to have the opportunity to steal a few more minutes alone with Hermione, he had noticed her setting at the kitchen table, enthralled in her novel, dishes were the perfect excuse.

He watched her out of the corner of his eyes and noticed she was once again smiling at the book. "It won't smile back you know." He just wanted her attention; and was rewarded when she looked up to notice they were all alone.

"Oh!"

He could tell she was startled to find everyone else had gone.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I get so caught up in reading I forget what is going on around me, am I bothering you?" She ask, sincerely concerned.

Charlie smiled shaking his head. "No, Hermione. I was only teasing you."

Charlie leaned against the kitchen counter, draping a dish towel over his shoulder, crossing his arms in front of him, giving her his full attention.

She looked at him and it was apparent their was something she was struggling with.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She slowly placed the book on the table, and stood up, walking shyly towards him. Monster butterflies danced across his stomach. He watched her scan the room and stop just a step away from him. " I'm glade, I was able to catch you alone, actually." Her voice was quiet and husky.

Charlie felt faint, he couldn't believe that such a small thing could be so forth coming. She must of felt it too, the unnatural attraction. He hoped his heart was not audible as it pained to break out of the confinement of his chest.

Hermione reached up and took his large hand in her own small one, his rough callus couldn't help but acknowledged the velvety touch of her flawless skin. She turned over his hands holding it palm up, and placed a small glass vile in it, gingerly curling his fingers around it. He looked down at her questioning. She smiled nodded. He could smell her hair, apples, he could feel the warmth of her body next to his. It was aggravating to be this close to her and yet not be close enough.

"It's a burn ointment. I thought it best if I didn't give it to you in front of your mum or, well I don't know exactly who would be safe, seeing it's for dragon burns. Four times a day, until it's healed," She stepped back looking flustered and he could instantly feel the distance. " You won't have a scar, if you follow my instructions." She told him taking three steps back.

His heart dropped realizing what a fool he was, she was still just an innocent child, after all.

"I best be getting to bed, Harry will be here tomorrow," He watched her pick her book up and stop at the door. She looked so much younger than she had earlier out in the garden, how could he think, Merlin, she probably thought him ancient. "Good night, Charlie."

His name, on her lips. His heart sighed realizing the favor she just did for him. " Good night, Hermione, and thank you."

"And what are you smiling so warmly about, Mr. Weasley?" Her sweet voice pulled him out of his day dream to find the reality of her smiling face inches away from his own.

Charlie leaned up to notice she wasn't the only one intimately watching him day dream.

"Oh, if I told you what thoughts haunted my head, Miss Granger, a luscious blush would grace your cheeks for a month." He growled for her ears alone.

She turned shyly away from him; he couldn't see her blush but knew he had embarrassed her. Charlie smiled wickedly, turning his attention to the others gathered around the fire. His father and mother sat in each other's embrace to his left smiling lovely at him, Bill and Fleur across the fire from him, Bill's eyes met his own and Charlie felt the burn of his oldest brother's stare. Charlie pulled his eyes from Bill's to observe George and Harry laughing to his right, Ginny curled up fast asleep in Harry's embrace. A sense of rightness spread across Charlie's well being as he watched each in turn. That was when he noticed Ron's absence. A deep frown set across Charlie's face as he turned his attention back to Hermione, noticing goose bumps on her arms and her body shiver from the cool night's air.

Charlie was not in the mood to hear how much of a prat his little brother was being so he decided to let the acknowledge of Ron's absence wash over him not taking notice. Being the opportunist he was he pulled his discarded cloak off the back of his chair and placed it around Hermione's quivering shoulders. He let his arm remain around his brothers girl, pulling her close to warm her body with his. Charlie's intention was lost on everyone, but Bill and a figure in the shadows.

Ron sat six feet behind Charlie and Hermione sulking in the dark. He watched, hurt over the apparent fact of betrayal by his own brother. Ron couldn't move as Hermione cuddled closer into Charlie's warmth, he watched as her breathing became lighter and the stress from her body seemed to evaporated. Ron knew the moment she fell asleep in Charlie's arms, he knew because in that moment Charlie leaned down an placed a chaste kiss on Ron's fiancée's head.

Ron's anger peaked to a point of no return, he vowed revenge as he sprang up from his hiding spot turning and running into the safety of the woods, away from the temptation to do something he knew he would regret, something that would only cause more pain. The war was over, everyone needed happiness, even if it met that he had to relinquish that which brought him joy. Ron's happiness was nothing compared to that of his parents, and Ron was positive the death of another son, would defiantly not bring joy into their lives, no matter how happy the thought of killing Charlie with his bare hands would make him.


	4. Chapter 4

That next morning was the day that the Weasley family was returning to the Burrow, it also happened to be the day that Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny received their Hogwarts letters. Do to the trio skipping a year to fight in the war, Ginny was now in the same year as they were.

Hermione was pleased to find that the Head Girl position was hers. Ron scoffed and got a swift smack across the back of his head uncharacteristically by Bill.

Harry, and Mrs. Weasley each gave Hermione bone crushing hugs, that were follows by pats on the back by the rest of the Weasley brood, in congratulations.

Charlie was wise enough to resist the urge to make any more unnecessary physical contact with the girl, knowing that he was being closely watched by both Ron and Bill.

Tearful good byes were said, George decided to stay a bit longer, not quit ready to go back to his London flat with out Fred.

After Charlie and George's cheek's were properly slobbered all over by their mom, and Ginny; their Dad, Bill, Fleur, and Harry gave their quick hugs, Ron said good bye to George with a pat on the back before flooing home completely ignoring Charlie's existence.

George gave Hermione a quick hug and kiss on the head, Charlie got a hug, he breathed her in, apples, as he tucked a small gift into her pocket, not letting him self hold her longer than would give more away. With that Charlie watched as his family returned to their broken lives.

"You are one brave man." George commented before turning and walking back to his tent. Charlie didn't need to ask what was met by the comment.

Back at the Burrow, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry began to pack for their final year at Hogwarts. Hermione took her cloak off and laid it on the bed her and Ginny usually shared. She heard a thump, and turned to see a little wooden box laid on the floor. Ginny gasped. Hermione simply stared at it not sure where it came from. Ginny held no digression bending down and picking the small object up. Hermione watched her friend still not sure if the object was dangerous or not.

"Ginny, be careful. Is it yours? What is it?" Hermione asked.

"It's a box, Hermione, and no, It's yours." Ginny said offering the box to Hermione.

" No. I've never see that before." Hermione hesitated, not taking the object.

"Here," Ginny shoved the object in Hermione's hand, " It has your name on it." Ginny said eyeing Hermione closely. "Open it!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

Hermione let her curiosity get the better of her opening the small wooden box, that had her name carved delicately across the top. A gasp of surprise was caught in her throat as the realization of what she held sank in.

" What is it?" Ginny asked watching the color drain from Hermione's face.

Hermione's fingers fumbled lifting a very smile red vile out of it's case, a long black cord attached to it's top. Ginny recognized the object right away, " Hermione, where did…" Ginny's voice trailed off noticing a piece of parchment laying on the floor under where the box had fallen. Ginny picked the note up, opened it and begin to read it aloud, not caring about the privacy of her closest friend.

_Hermione,_

_Congratulations on making Head girl. I hope you like the gift. _

_Love,_

_Charlie_

Ginny gasped. Charlie. Her brother. " Hermione? What is going on." Ginny asked not sure what to make of her brother's note and gift. "That's dragon blood, Hermione."

Hermione nodded still dumb found on exactly what was going on. " That it is. I…I… I'm going to send it back, is what. How? Ginny, Charlie doesn't…" Hermione couldn't finish. " No that is just…." Once again her voice trailed off, before finishing a thought, though Ginny followed Hermione's train of thought perfectly.

Ginny looked around quickly walked over to her door, shut and locked it then placed a silencing charm on the room before continuing.

"Hermione, you and Charlie…" Hermione cut in before the sentence could even be finished.

" There _is _no me and Charlie, there _is _a me and Ron, No Charlie." Hermione still looked shocked.

"I don't think Charlie know that." Ginny quietly suggested more to herself that to her friend.

" I'm sending it back, I don't what anyone to get the wrong idea." Hermione said, stuffing the necklace and note back in to the box from which they came. She set both on the bed taking out a clean piece of parchment and quill, She wrote a few lines indicating that she did not feel right accepting such a priceless gift from her boyfriend's brother, but thank you. She tied the letter around the box to conceal her name engraved on it. Marched out the room, with Ginny close on her heels. Hermione didn't even knock, barging in to Ron's room, causing Harry and him to jump at the surprising noise.

" Harry, can I borrow, Rico?" She ask unable to keep the evident distress out of her voice.

"Coures, 'Mione, something wrong?" Harry asked genuinely concerned.

" Yes, but I would rather not discuses it." She walked over to Harry's new owl Rico and tied the small parcel to the grey bird's leg before sending him along. The room filled with a thick tension, before Hermione and Ginny left, no other words exchanged between them.

Ron and Harry exchanged meaningful glances, waiting to finish their discussion once the girls left the room. " Think they noticed?" Ron asked.

" That we where talking about them moments before they barged in with out warning, no, I don't think they knew." Harry reassured.

" Good." Ron said apparently relived to not be caught.

" Hermione was really upset, I think you should go talk to her." Harry suggested.

Ron scoffed. " Not a chance in hell, mate. She is not my favorite person right now. Flirting with my own brother." Ron shook his head.

" I doubt that, Ron. I know Charlie was flirting with her, but she did not flutter one eyelash toward him. Hermione loves you." Harry said between clinched teeth. Ron hadn't noticed.

" Don't care. Not my problem." Ron was determined to be a stubborn git. Which pissed Harry off to no extent. Hermione was his family, and best friend. It didn't matter to him if Ron was going to date her, as long as he treated her right, the same rules applied in his relationship with Ginny. Hermione was in Harry's mind his sister.

"Fine, I'll go." Harry said his anger dangerously boiling.

Harry sat his arms protectively around his best friend as she uncontrollably sobbed on his shoulder, stoking his shirt with her tears. And yet all he could think about was how he wanted to strangle Ron for hurting her. Harry had always loved her, she was his family. Ron was his mate.

The Weasleys had taken Harry in, showing him what a real loving family was. Harry owed them so much and felt in payment he could give up that which he relished the most. Now Harry wasn't so sure, that was an option. While the Weasley's represent the foundation of support in the wizarding community, Hermione was all that was good about both worlds; His muggle and wizarding heritage. Something a Weasley could never understand. Hermione was a part of him in a way that no one else had ever been. She was always there when he needed her the most, and in some ways imagined that she was a lot like his mother had been. Intelligent, beautiful, and too kind hearted for her own good. His mother had his father to watch out for her, and now Hermione had him. She needed him; needed him to protect her from those who would try and exploit her good nature.

Harry's emotions became almost unstable since the war ended. His uncontrollable mood swings made him some what unpredictable when around others, well apart from Hermione, she was his solace.

Hermione's tears finally ran dry her quivering body relaxed. Harry looked down to find her deep cinnamon eyes on himself. "Ready to talk?" He asked; his thumb brushing the last tear from her cheek. She nodded bumping his chin. He couldn't help but smile. Harry immediately felt the distance she put between them. He watched as she sloppy pulled her hair back into a pony tail.

" Well apparently I'm an ungrateful tease." Hermione whispered her voice cracked with pain; Harry switched from loving friend to vengeful protector at the sorrow in her voice. A million and one ways to torture and kill Ron Weasley immediately began to play in his head.

Hermione knew the thoughts in Harry's head from the scow on his face. " Harry." she reached out and softly put her hand on his cheek. She felt his body relax at her touch, but the look in his eyes didn't change. Harry was furious. "I suppose it's my fault. Ron's mad because I let Charlie put his arm around me and then fell asleep by the campfire, last week. I think I may of given Charlie the wrong idea, Harry, before we left he slipped a necklace in my pocket. It was a vile of dragon's blood. I sent it back. I never wanted to give anyone the wrong idea. What am I suppose to do, Harry?" She rubbed her eyes to prevent tears from returning.

" Hermione. I was there at the campfire. Your actions were innocent. We have all been through alot, together and separately, you would think that after all this time friends could find comfort with one another without, said comforts being taken the wrong way by others. Especially by those who are suppose to know you better than any one else in this world." Hermione couldn't contain the irony of laughter.

" Yes well, Ron had never been one to be particularly empathetic to others feelings…Why am I with the git?" She couldn't help but ask.

Harry smiled, this time it reached his eyes. "Thank you, Harry." Hermione leaned over placing a small kiss on her best friend's cheek, before hurrying off to find her boyfriend, so she could break up with him.

Saying that he was pissed would have been a true under statement. Ron Weasley was bloody furious. After all the years of waiting on the bench to be kicked out of the game before the quaffle was even released, yes Ron was spitting fire. Hermione had dumped him. Her cold and malice manor and a very distinctive stench too. Harry had betrayed their friendship, siding with Hermione, helping her break the heart of his own friend.

What happened to the sacred unity of the golden trio. That was when it hit him full on. They were no longer the children united by friendship in the face of war. Voltamort was defeated, now is when true colors would really show.

Ron let his temper cool. He didn't fully blame Hermione. He had after all accused her and called her some horrible things, but she would never of broke up with him, not with out a push and safety net. It was to Harry that his rage was deserved. Ron however had learned a very valuable asset from the war. He no longer jumped into the face of danger with out a plan. Ron wanted answers, he needed answers to best deiced why after seven years of friendship would Harry stab him in the back. Ron just hoped the obvious answer was not the right answer.


	5. Chapter 5

The journey to platform 9 ¾ was not nearly as uncomfortable as one would expected especially after certain events transpired only days before. Ron had apologized, which had socked everyone, especially Hermione. Ron never apologized. Yet that wasn't even the greatest oddity; the fact that Ron held no bitterness towards Hermione, and actually went out of his way to help her was what shocked most.

He didn't act as if they where still dating he keeping his hands to himself. But the courtesy of helping her with her bags, or opening the doors for her not to mention the polite courtesies of spoken appreciation was all testimony to his continued friendship. Hermione was relieved that Ron was taking their break-up so well, lightening her stress level considerably. Nothing of true significance took place until they where settled on the train.

Hermione and Ginny left Ron and Harry to seek out the Prefect's compartment, Hermione needed to find out who the Head boy was, not to mention assign perfect duties for the duration of the train ride.

Ginny found the compartment first pulling the door open. Ginny froze; her mouth gasped at whatever sight was in the compartment, curiosity forcing Hermione to step forward looking over her friends shoulder, her eyes widen in surprise her mouth hung open at the unbelievable sight of Draco Malfoy lounging against the set a head boy's badge securely pinned to the front of his robe.

Draco could barely contain his glee at the sight of shock on one Ginny Weasley, and one Hermione Granger's face. He chuckled inside as his stone expression held on the out. This was going to be a fun year, He thought to himself.

"Ladies," Draco greeted motioning them to the seats across from himself. They blindly conceded, the shock of him being Head boy still apparent. Well maybe the shock of him even being here at all he guessed.

Draco apprised the women in front of him. The Weaslette had defiantly blossomed over the past six months, but it was the brunette that held his attention. Hermione. How his wished to say her name out loud, it sounded so possessive, his mine, he smirked outwardly. What a waste the last seven year have been. To pine after a girl that hates you. Of coures it had been his goal to make sure she hated him.

Her blood status combined with any affections he showed for her would only of endangered her life. That was one thing that Draco had decided long ago. He would rather her live miserably without him, than die because of him. Now it all was different. Now it was Draco's turn, his turn to be the man he was never allowed to be. To be the man that his mudblood deserved. He couldn't help but inwardly laugh at that. Mudblood, the horrible word that was used in representation of centuries of pain and genocide, and he used it as an endearment. That name alone belonged to her, it was something he could hide behind, outwardly calling her a foul derogate term, inward calling her sweet heart, baby, angel, pet. What a deranged bastard he was. He wondered how long it would take for him to make up for the last seven years, he was after all willing to spend the rest of their life finding out.

"Ginny, would you mind if I had a second with the Head girl here. Just so we can quickly coordinate head duties before the other's arrive." His voice was soft, sincere. He watched as the shock returned to their face.

Ginny stuttered an answer leaving him alone with Granger. Draco leaned over picking up Hermione's hands and kissing them. "Listen, Hermione, (her name was like silk on his lips) the war is over. I want nothing more that to get along. So I wanted to apologize for every horrible thing I ever did to you or spat at you. I promise to never again to use the M-word. And most of all I want to be friends. I know it will take some time for you to trust me, but I want you to know I am really going to try to show you that I am a new man, my own man." Draco made his speech, his voice gentle, he let his thumb caress her soft skin; taking in her reaction to his apology.

"I…I accept, Malfoy. But your right I don't trust you." The words seemed strained as she pulled her hands out of his hold and wiped them on her robes. He knew above all people it was her that he has hurt the most, purposely, but was relived that she didn't yell at him or tell him to sod off. He nodded in understanding before changing their discussion to perfect duties. They spent the next twenty minutes drawing up a basic rotation schedule that would last the week. They had worked well together and Draco was left thinking that maybe winning her wouldn't be as hard as he had originally thought.

%%%%%

The students all fell into the routine of their final year. Draco and Hermione shared a common room and Hermione was able to recognize how much harder Draco could of made her life. She was relived that the truce she had formed with her childhood nemesis proved to be something both herself and Draco had taken seriously to heart. Both were also shocked to discover how well they seemed to work together. Everything felt so naturally easy with Draco, from discussing Head responsibilities to sharing notes and studying together in their common room. Their new founded friendship made perfect sense, even if Ron and Harry refused to understand or condone it.

Ron became ten times more attentive than he had been when they were dating, one night after dinner a sick realization began to sink in to Hermione's conscious. Ron wanted to get back together. She couldn't help but curse at her stupidity. How was she going to tell him without ruining their friendship. She supposed it was too late for that. Maybe if he fell for someone else…Yes that would be the only way. She would discuses it later with Ginny.

With that thought the mail arrived. It was only a week until Halloween and Hermione found her self wishing for it to already be Christmas. She was startled from her thoughts when a small package landed in her lap, the brown wrapping unmistakable, Hermione knew what trinket laid inside without having to open it. Her chest tightened as she slowly unwound the string and pulled the letter off the top of the package, unrolling it and reading the recognizable hand writing of one, Charlie Weasley.

_Hermione,_

_If my gift means that little to you, please dispose of it without further thought. I'm sorry if I scared you with my intentions. I like you, a lot, and was only hoping that maybe we could be friends. Pen pals. It gets lonely here on the reservation and your someone I feel comfortable talking to. You have accomplished so much and should be proud of your hard work, I know I'm proud of you. _

_Your friend,_

_Charlie_

_P.S. Sorry to hear about you and Ron._

"What's that?" Ron asked through clenched teeth. Hermione looked up form Charlie's letter to the angry red face of his brother.

"That is the package I sent back to Charlie." She told him. They weren't dating any more and she was done lying.

"Why is my brother sending you packages?" He asked.

"None of your business, We're not dating." She told him coldly.

Ron stood, his hands bracing on the table. "No, your right. We are not dating because you've been fooling around with my brother." The accusing tone along with the words began to attract an audience.

"Ron, there is nothing going on between Charlie and myself." She was struggling to remain calm.

"Says the slag holding a letter from my brother." Ron was spitting fire. Harry's face turned red as he looked from one friend to the other.

"Ron! Apologize!" Harry demanded.

"You know what mate. You always take that whore's side no matter what we get in to rows about. I think your on about her!"Harry didn't acknowledge Ron's accusing words as he continued to stare him down. No one seemed to notice the growing crowd or the tall blond among them.

"Ron, Charlie was only wishing me good luck on becoming Head girl. That is all. Look…" She tried to hand him the letter, Ron broke eye contact with Harry long enough to take hold of the letter and set it on fire with a near by candle.

The crowd gasped at his actions, Ron watched Hermione's face change from a calm urging expression to pure loathing. "Tell me again there is nothing going on between Charlie and your self, you filthy mudblood."

A fist contacted with the redhead's jaw before anyone could react properly to Ron's declaration. Every head turned to see on Draco Malfoy standing over a bleeding Ron. "You hypocritical bastard. She's suppose to be the girl your on about. Your best fuck'n friend. It's one thing for me to call her that, but you. Bloody, piece of shit." Draco kicked Ron with every breath between statements. The crowd couldn't help but stand in awe and appreciation of the Slytherin prince for defending the Gryffindor princess.

Draco felt Hermione's touch on his arm, letting her steer him away from the trash that laid littering the floor. He put a possessive arm around her looking up to notice for the first time their audience. He coolly scanned the sea of faces, not one looked on at him with loathing, but respect. Draco's gaze stopped on Potter who nodded a small knowing smile on Potter's lips. Draco couldn't help but smirk in reply. Potter would of done exactly as Draco had if he hadn't got there first. "Stay away from her, or I'll finish what I've started here. I'm sure there are a fair many who would love to help next time, you cowardly gutter wart." Draco spit on the Weasel leaving him in the throngs of an angry mob, to face those he just turned from friend to enemies.

%%%%%

The world had undoubtedly been switched to an alternate universe. How was it someone she loved and cared so much for could call her such horrible things and the boy that had spent the last seven years calling her those same words, defend her honor. Hermione thought for sure pigs have flew or she had lost her mind, hell maybe it was both. She looked up through her tear filled eyes to find a very blond Slytherin holding her calmly stroking her hair as she sobbed uncontrollably in to his shirt, using him as a human tissue.

"Malfoy, how…why… are you being so nice to me?" She asked, her voice strained from the tears.

He smiled down at her, "The war is over, I have come to the realization that everything my father preached was crap, and well I was hoping maybe, in time, we could be friends. You're the only person I have ever met that can actually hold their own in a verbal sparing against me, and that is saying something." He met to compliment her, but the smile fell from her face at she looked disbelieved at him.

"You…you never hated me." her words where more of a statement than question.

He shook is head, "No I never hated you." He said. She nodded understanding. "Don't get me wrong at times you can be quite annoying, but you were the reason I started questioning my ancestral ideas. You were everything your blood dictated you shouldn't be. The fact that I noticed that, haunted me for years, it fed my anger over things I had no control over and it was you I took my misplaced resentment towards." He admitted. She pushed away from him drying her eyes.

" I need to be alone." She stood up and made her way to her bedroom door, she turned back , "Thank you, Malfoy. Thank you for standing up for me." And with that she was gone.

_Dear Charlie, _

_Please don't ostracize Ron for his temper and ill controlled habit of vomiting words without thinking. I know you will hear of what I'm saying soon enough. He will need a friend and I need you to be there for him. I won't come between brothers. Thank you for the necklace, I will always treasure it. I would love to keep correspondence with you. Your smart and funny, everything is so much more comfortable with you. _

_Thank you,_

_Hermione_

%%%%%

He might as well be dead. He had lost face in front of the whole school, lost his temper, lost the one girl he had ever wanted, and lost both his best friends all in a moment of jealous weakness.

Ron didn't know what had come over him, how he could be so weak to allow such filth to roll of his tongue. He would for sure be disowned, and if by whatever small miracle his family didn't ostracize him, he still had undoubtedly lost Hermione forever. Luck had been on his side, after the incident, he didn't know how he had managed to escape the angry mob in the great hall but was grateful to still be in one piece.

He would have to apologize, that at least was a step in the right direction. It would take weeks if not months of lying low and groveling to even get Harry to speak to him again, and he had a good suspicion it would take years if not decades to get Hermione to forgive him. He would apologize and then from there plan his next course of action. Hermione would be first, then Harry, his family, and only then would he brave a public apology in the Gryffindor common room. If all went well today he could at least sleep easy knowing he won't be murdered in his bed.

__

~ A/N: I know that the last part is a bit cliché but oh well. I haven't decided who I want Hermione to end up with, Charlie or Draco...If there is a preference feel free to review and let me know...Thanks for reading!


End file.
